


One Rock

by MadlynNixon



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Falling in Reverse, Memphis May Fire, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadlynNixon/pseuds/MadlynNixon
Summary: Hey, I don't know who'll see this but I hope you enjoyed it. I feel like this one is a little short but that's all I wrote. Give it kudos if you liked it or don't it doesn't matter. Don't feel pressured into eating disorders or self-harm of any type. And if it's possible, get tested for mental illnesses so you don't go crazy or nothing or something small.Rawr XD





	1. Did I die or is this a dream?

My friends and I did a really stupid thing. There wasn't any explanation for what we did but it forced me to say goodbye to my friends. It made me say goodbye to everything. I watched my life leave me as I board this fucking plane. This damn emancipation shit. I had to give up everything because of one damn rock. That one fucking rock ruined my entire life. 

I check my phone and see no new notifications. Why would there be? I changed my number. I changed everything, new hair color, new style, new phone number, new life. I hope this'll be a new life. I plug earphones into my ears and press shuffle on my playlist. "I wouldn't hold breath if I were you." I press skip immediately. I love the song but I don't want to think of friends right now. A woman and man sit by me. I scoot over, hoping they won't notice me like everyone else in the world. I look out the window even though the plane isn't even close to taking off. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I take an earphone out and turn around. "Excuse me. Would you like to sit at the edge closer to your family?" the woman asks, looking back to the family in the row next to us. "That's not my family. I'm fine where I am. thanks though," I mumble. I try to put my earphone back in my but she says, "You're here by yourself? How old are you?" "I'm fourteen," I mumble. "Where are you're parents?" the woman asks. "They left me, okay? I'm on my own and I don't like to talk to people I don't know. So, I'm going to sit over here before I have an anxiety attack," I say. Could I have said it any louder? I was basically yelling at them. They don't say anything else, they just sit there and probably think I'm insane little orphan. God, why do I have to be so explosive like that? I let my music consume me until the plane announcements start.

Bullshit, fuckery, emergency exit, under your seat, more bullshit. "What if the pilot knows your on this flight and decides to crash it?" "Shut up," I tell myself. "What if the engine goes into flames?" "It won't," I whisper. "Nobody'll care if you die anymore." I close my eyes and wait for the plane to take off. The announcements stop and I plug in my earphones. Sweet, sweet music. The nest one hour and nine minutes I'll be in New York. Good riddance of my life in Maine. I'll miss it though.

~Hour time skip~ 

Well, it's time. "I'm not dead," I whisper to myself. I'm not sure if I'm happy or upset at the outcome. I have to wait another fifteen minutes until the plane lands, everyone gets up, grabs their stuff, and leaves. I just sit tight in my seat and wait for things to clear out. Eventually, when things do, I grab my backpack from under my seat and grab my guitar from the overhead. I walk down the aisle and out of the airplane. I walk up the passenger boarding bridge and straight to the baggage claim. I wait for my suitcase and skateboard. When I see them I take them both and I find my way out of the airport. 

I try to skate to a hotel but on my way, I find a record store. Looney Tunes. I walk inside. I see a crowd of people around a stage. I look at the stage and see Sleeping With Sirens. I walk over to the four people standing and see Kellin giving autographs. I walk over. "Want me to sign something?" he asks me."My guitar?" I say. "Sure," he says. I take my guitar out of its case and he signs it. "Can I hear you play?" Kellin asks. "Okay, sure," I say. I make sure it's tuned up and I play the guitar intro to How It Feels To Be Lost. "You're good. How old are you?" he asks. "I'm fourteen. I moved here from Maine. My parents are still in Maine though. I'm here by myself," I say. "Wow, that's crazy. You're really good though. You should come and practice with us sometime. That way you'd have a place to be," Kellin offers. "Really?' I ask. "Of course. Come to me after the show," he says.

~Hour time skip~

"Thank you guys for being here. Thank you, Looney Tunes for letting us be here. Thank you, everyone, who is supporting How It Feels To Be Lost. We love you guys," Kellin says. The band cleans up their stuff and wait for everyone to leave. Once they do I walk up to Kellin. "Oh Yeah," he says. "Guys this is," Kellin starts. "Kyle," I say. "And she's here on her own," Kellin says. "What do you mean?" Justin asks. "I was emancipated. I moved here from Maine," I say. "So she's gonna come with me for a little while," Kellin says. "Does Katelynne know?" Nick asks. "Not yet," Kellin tells him. "Come on, let's go," Kellin says. We all leave the store without any more questions. We all split into separate cars and I go with Kellin and Nick.


	2. New Siblings

Kellin starts to drive. "So, tell us more about you," Nick says. "My name's Kylie but I go by Kyle Motus. I had three brothers and a sister. My mom left me when I was young and my second oldest brother died two years ago from self-harm," I say. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Kellin says. "That's awful," Nick says. "I moved here from Maine because my friends and I were throwing rocks at this brick wall. That's how we would release anger. My friend missed the wall and hit a house. My other friend called him an idiot so they started fighting. I had a rock in my hand so get their attention I threw the rock at the floor next to them," I say. "Did you miss?" Kellin asks. "I hit my best friend in the head. He got up and punched me. The three of us started fighting and our other two friends ran away," I say. "Then what happened?" Nick asks. "The woman in the house called the police. We all ran away but they caught up to us," I say. "That's why you had to move. You we're going to get arrested?" Kellin says. I don't want him to regret his decision but I had to tell him the truth. "I was going to my second warning. I was spraypainting some cars in a junkyard and that's when I got my first warning. One more and I would go to juvie. I didn't want to take that chance," I say. "Why couldn't your family come with you?" Nick asks. "My brothers didn't want to leave everything for me. I thought they would, but they didn't. My dad never liked me," I say. "Why's that?" Kellin asks. "He's extremely religious and believes that men and women have roles in life. I didn't agree with his beliefs. He tried to stone me," I say. "What?" Kellin yells. "He found out I had a girlfriend and threw rocks at me," I choke out. "She couldn't come with you"? Nick asks. "I didn't want her to come. I didn't want her to leave everything for me," I say. 

"Do you know the band, Waterparks?" Nick asks. "I love them," I say. "If it'll make you feel better, Waterparks flew over to hang out and go to a concert," Kellin says. "Awsten, Geoff, and Otto? From LA?" I say. "Yeah, we're gonna see Blink-182," Nick adds. "That's so cool. I can't wait for their new album," I say. "Okay, we're just gonna chill at my house," Nick says. "Katelynne and the kids are here," Kellin says. He parks his car on the street and we all get out. I follow Kellin and Nick to the front door. When Nick puts his keys into the lock and opens the door. A car door slams behind us and Justin, Jack, and Matty get out. Kellin, Nick, and I walk in with Justin, Jack, and Matty following us inside. 

"Hey, guys," Jenna says, seeing us. "Jenna, is Katelynne here?" Kellin asks. "She's in the bathroom. She brought the kids too." "Well, Jenna, this is Kyle," Nick says, stepping aside. "Hey. Did your parents?" she asks. "My dad sent me away on my own from Maine. I'm here on my own," I say. "So what are you going to do for money?" Jenna asks. "I was going to apply to as many places as I can in the mall," I say. "You can do that but we can support you if you need help. You can live with me for a little while," Kellin says. "Thanks so much. This means everything to me," I say. "So what happened?" Katelynne asks, walking into the living room from the hallway. "Hey, honey. I asked Kyle if she would want to live with us," Kellin says. "Who?" she asks. "Hi, I'm Kyle Motus. My dad sent me here from Maine. I'm here on my own and Kellin asked me if I wanted to live with you guys for a little while. I'm really thankful," I say. "Well, you can stay with us for a little while we get you financially stable," Katelynne says. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," I say. "The kids are in the room if you want to meet them," she tells me. I smile and walk into the first room into the hallway. "What's u- who are you?" Rowan asks. "I'm Kyle. I just moved here from Maine. My dad or siblings didn't want to come with me," I say. "So, you're by yourself? How old are you?" Liam asks. "I'm fourteen," I say. "Are you my sister?" Copeland asks. "For a little while," I say. "So what do you like?" Rowan asks. "I like all sports, music, art, stuff like that," I say. "What's your favorite sport?" "Football, hockey, or basketball," I say. "Favorite teams?" Liam says. "Football-wise Raiders and Bengals. Hockey, Sharks all the way. Basketball, I've been a Warriors fan before I was born," I say. "Okay, Raiders kinda suck but that fine," Liam says. "They what?" I ask. "They need to win more than five games first," Liam teases. "I honestly cannot hear you. I can't hear your crap," I say. "Whatever. Warriors are good but K.D. is being a total diva," Liam says. "He's a diva? Don't get me started on A.B.," I say. "AB is being a total diva," Rowan says. "Right?" I say. "Well, before we start hating on people let's just change the subject," Liam tells us. "You always hate on people," Rowan says. "Fuck you," Liam mouths. I try to hold in a laugh. "Whatever," he says. "You're a cool big sister," Copeland says. "I can tell it's gonna be crazier with you here. But it's gonna be more fun," Liam says. "It'll be... something," I say. "You'll be fine," Rowan says. "I know I'll be fine."


	3. Food

"C'mon kids," Kellin yells. We all get up and walk to the kitchen. "Tomorrow, Mom's gonna drop you off at school in the morning," Kellin explains as he gives out bowls of pasta. "Thank you but I'm not hungry, I ate a lot on the plane," I say. "Just eat a little bit," Katelynne persists. I give in and eat it. Once everyone else finishes their food we go back to Liam's room. "I'll be right back," I say.

I walk to the bathroom while everyone goes back to the room. I kneel down by the toilet and stick my index and middle finger down my throat. I gag and my eyes water. I pull my fingers away and all of the pasta come back up. I put my finger back down my throat. Warm liquids come up my throat and I spit out the liquids I used to fill myself up. I get up and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and mouth out. I wipe the tears from my face. 

As I walk into Liam's room they all look over at me. "Are you okay?" Rowan asks. "I'm fine," I say. I sit on the floor as everyone else talks about whatever. After a couple of minutes, Kellin walks in. "Did one of you guys throw up?" he asks. I turn red. "Kyle?" he says. "Uh, yeah. I don't feel well," I mumble. "Maybe you should eat. Get food back into your system," he says. "It's fine, I'll just get something to drink," I say. "Come with me really quickly," he says. I stand up and walk out of the room with Kellin. "Are you making yourself throw up?" he asks. "No, I just feel sick. Why?" I ask. "Oh. I was just asking. I was just worried. It's really bad for your health, I'm sure you know that already," kellin says. "Uh, yeah. Just don't worry, I don't have any eating disorders," I say. "I'm glad, but I did notice something about you," he says. My face goes red and my eyes widen, but still, I don't look up at him.

"What's that?" I ask. "It seems to look that you have really bad social anxiety," Kellin says. "Oh, yeah. I've never gotten tested but I'm pretty sure I have anxiety, social anxiety, depression, and ADHD," I say. "Well, maybe we can finally get you tested," Kellin says. "I want you to talk to someone who knows exactly what you're going through. And I mean, exactly." I follow Kellin outside and into his car. He starts to drive to who knows where. When we do get there he says, "I'm pretty sure you'll love this." I think about questioning him but I don't ask anything. Kellin knocks on the door. When someone opens the door I see the best hair I've ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't know who'll see this but I hope you enjoyed it. I feel like this one is a little short but that's all I wrote. Give it kudos if you liked it or don't it doesn't matter. Don't feel pressured into eating disorders or self-harm of any type. And if it's possible, get tested for mental illnesses so you don't go crazy or nothing or something small.  
Rawr XD


	4. Twinsies

"Hey, Kellin. Who's this?" Awsten asks. "This is Kyle," Kellin introduces. "Hey, Kyle. I like your hair," Awsten says. "Thanks, both of the sides are based on two of your hair colors," I say, explaining my purple and green split dyed hair. "Awe, thanks. I'm flattered. Come inside." Awsten moves aside and I follow Kellin in. "Hey," someone says from the other room. "Hey, Otto," Kellin says. "And who are you?" Geoff asks as the three of us walk into the living room. "I'm Kyle," I say. "Well hello Kyle," Otto says. "How old are you? Come, sit," Geoff says. He scoots over on the couch and pats the seat between him and Otto. I walk over and sit down. "I'm fourteen," I say. "Wow, young. Where are your parents?" Otto asks. "In Maine. I moved over here by myself because of some stuff that my friends and I did," I explain. "Oh okay. That explains a lot," Otto says. "Well, what did you guys come over for?" Awsten asks, sitting down. Kellin pulls up a chair and says, "I wanted to see if you could help Kyle out a little." "For sure. With what?" Awsten asks. "With her anxiety," Kellin says. "Oh, I can totally help you out," Awsten says. "Thank you so much, Mr. Awsten," I say. "Yeah, Mr. Awsten," Geoff chuckles. I slouch down in my seat. "It's okay, you can just call me Awsten," he says. "Okay," I mumble. "Okay, you guys can stay here. Kyle, let's go out for lunch," Awsten says. I look over at Kellin. "I already ate," I say. " Just eat again. I'm sure it'll help," Kellin says. I turn back to Awsten who's getting up. He nods his head at the door and I get up too. "Bye," Geoff says. "See 'ya guys," I say, waving. "See you at the house," Kellin says. I rise the corner of my mouth. I follow Awsten out of the house and into his car. Awsten starts to drive and asks, "So, what kind of anxiety do you have?"  
"I probably have generalized anxiety and social anxiety. Along with ADHD, OCD, and depression," I say. "Probably?" Awsten says. "Oh, I haven't been completely diagnosed with anything yet," I explain. "Well, I'm not a doctor but maybe you could tell me how you feel," Awsten suggests. "Okay, well, I tend to get really self-conscious in social situations. Sometimes I get panic attacks," I say. Awsten thinks for a while at a red light. "Are there any situations where you feel like you're having a pic attack?" "When I'm the center of everyone's attention or when something is directed towards me. Which is so weird 'cause I'm a Leo," I say. He chuckles a little. "Well, do you do anything that helps within the moment?" "No. I just freeze up," I say. Awsten pulls into a parking spot in a restaurant lot. "Well, you could try to regulate your breathing," Awsten says. He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out. I do that same and follow him inside. "I try but I feel like I'm hyperventilating," I say. "Try to do something in your head that brings you to peace. Like, I always say encouraging words to myself in my head," Awsten says. I look down and think of things that I could do. Play music in my head. Breathe. Tell myself encouraging words. "Come on," Awsten says. I look up and see him walking away. I rush over to him and we sit down. Awsten opens his menu but I keep mine closed. I look around the place, searching for emergency exits. Just in case. "Awsten Knight," someone yells. 

Awsten looks up and me and then over to the direction of the person. "Hi," he says to the girl walking over. "Hey, what are you doing here," she asks. "Just grabbing lunch," he says, glancing over at me. "Can I get a picture with you?" she asks. "Sure," he says. She takes a picture and then notices me. "Who's that?" she asks. I stiffen up. "That's my niece," Awsten says. "Hi. You are so lucky," she says to me. "I-well. Yeah," I stutter. "I didn't know your sister had a kid," she says turning back to Awsten. "Well, it's a sort of family friend thing. Um, have a nice day," he says, politely shooing her away. "Oh okay, you too." She walks away and Awsten turns back to me. "Sorry about that," he says, clicking his tongue. 

"So, what are you going to eat?" "I'm just going to have water," I shrug. "Water? Come on, eat something," he encourages. I bring my shoulders down and slide the menu towards me. Awsten smiles at me. I look down and smile. "Awe, see you have a beautiful smile," Awsten says. "Thanks," I mumble. "What? I'm being serious," Awsten says. "I close my menu and up. "Sorry. I thought you were being sarcastic," I say. "Why would I be sarcastic?" Awsten asks. "I just don't get compliments I guess," I shrug. "You don't get any at all?" Awsten asks, puzzled. "Only from my girlfriend and I don't think I'm getting those again," I say. "Awe I'm sorry," he says, empathetically. "Do you love her?" "I don't know. I think I do but she hasn't said anything yet. Um, I don't know, Lily doesn't like PDA," I say. "I'm glad that you found someone that can make you happy. How long have you guys been together?" Awsten asks. "Five months. Not a long time," I tell him. My phone dings as the waiter comes over. "What would you like?" he asks. "Go ahead," Awsten says. "Can I have the grilled salmon bowl please?" I say. He writes it down and turns to Awsten. "And for you?" "Just the steak please," he says. "And what would you like to drink?" "Water?" he says, looking at me. "Water," I nod. "Okay, food will be over soon," the waiter says then leaves. "So, I have to ask you a really serious question," Awsten says, dropping his voice slightly. "Yes?" "You said you think you have depression, right?" Awsten asks. "Yeah," I say. Awsten looks at me in my eyes. I stare back into his eyes, which makes me realize that I haven't looked at anyone in their eyes since I've been here. Then, he asks the question I've been dreading, "Have you ever self-harmed or tried to commit suicide?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer but I didn't know when to stop. (That's what she said [okay, sorry.].) I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Rawr XD


End file.
